Not YOU and I, but US
by Mhishjosh
Summary: Maka and Soul on and after a mission.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is my first fanfic, I was able to post it here finally! Please be kind :)

I do not own Soul Eater. If I did, hmmm :)

"Maka!"

Soul called out to his technician. For the nth time, the kishin attacked and sent them flying from the top of the roof where they were standing. She stumbled before falling on the ground. Maka leaned on a wall while catching her breath, trying to stand again after the attack holding her weapon tightly in her right hand.

He looked at her through his form. The way she breathed, chest slowly rising up and down, she looked like she will pass out any minute now. She was exhausted. Scratches and bruises all over her body, portion of her clothes torn apart, and her hair was a mess.

They've been fighting this kishin for a while now. It was able to dodge their previous attacks, moved so quickly that Maka was having a hard time giving the enemy a fatal blow. And they **were** the one receiving its blows.

"Maka, are you alright?" He knew she's not. He was not alright, seeing her like this.

"Yes." She answered and stood up, took a deep breath. "Let's get this kinshin, Soul." And tightened her grip on her deathscythe.

He knew she was determined to kill this kishin. But he felt that she's in doubt, her uneasiness, her thoughts..her crazy and jumbled thoughts.

While they were fighting the kishin earlier, they thought that it was an easy battle monster. They were able to hit it a few times, and when they thought it would turn to a red orb, it suddenly changed into something else. It transformed to a bigger kishin, with long arms – like it evolved. In that moment, he felt that they were facing a different kishin, a stronger one.

Ofcourse, Maka decided to continue to fight _because_ it is their mission. And now, here they are, in an abandoned part in Death City when the sun is slowly setting down.

Soul glanced at the kishin. It is standing a few feet above them, licking its long nails maniacally.

"Maka, that demon is strong. Shield yourself from its attack. Don't accept the attacks head on."

She did not answer. Just looked intently at the enemy.

"Maka, use me to protect yourself. I can take the blows." He continued. "Maka, hey, are you listening?"

She nodded and wiped the sweat in her forehead using her arm.

Maka started to run to where the kinshin is, but before she even reached it, it dashed to her so quickly there was no time to avoid it. It grabbed her by her arm. The other hand snatched her scythe and threw it in the air - as if it was nothing - to Lord Death knows where.

"Soul!" Maka called and tried to free herself from its grasps. The kinshin laughed and jumped taking her along with it. She was shocked when wings spread and it flew, swinging her little body up in the air.

She kept on struggling. It would be fatal if she'd fall, but she cannot have the kinshin hold her like this. It's arms were getting tighter and it's getting hard to breathe. She was also thinking about Soul. _"He might be angry now that I_ dropped _him."_

After passing a tree, the demon landed on the ground while it continued to laugh. And honestly, its getting on her nerves.

"Will you stop?" She snapped.

The kinshin looked at her and stopped laughing. Then, in a blink of an eye, it smashed her to the wall so hard it broke the concrete stone along with her. She swore she heard her bones cracked and her visions became black for split seconds. She coughed, and blood came from her mouth. She felt dizzy.

She tried to stand but failed. She slowly looked at her left leg, and saw that there are rubles trapping her foot. And before she can move again, the kinshin grabbed her, but this time, by her neck and pushed her forcefully to the ground.

It felt like her ribs has broken now, her skull might have a crack as well with that impact. She felt the bricks beneath her, and dammit, they hurt! Her whole body was screaming in pain. She cannot move, she hardly breathed, and the kinshin kept on pushing her hardly into the ground.

She tried to catch her breathe, her consciousness might leave her any second now. _"I don't like this..I, I will fail our mission..I don't like this...at all.."_ She weakly hold the arms that were holding her and attempted to let herself go. But it was futile. She does not have the strength anymore. Her body is numb, her vision is blurry. But, she still found her voice. She will not let this kinshin to let loose. "I," breathe, "will take", breathe, "your soul.." And she looked at the demon showing her determination.

The kinshin smiled wickedly and pulled out something from behind. The moonlight reflected on the thing and it shone slowly onto her. It was a long blade, like a saw, but longer and has chains on it. And to her horror, the kinshin spoke. "See you in hell kid."

A loud agonizing cry echoed through the cold night.


	2. Chapter 2

Maka slowly opened her eyes - not feeling the blade in her body - and there he saw him. Though her vision is not clear, seeing his reflection brought her relief.

"How dare you touch my meister." he snarled. His right leg transformed into a scythe and pushing into the demon's back.

"Soul!". She didn't know if he heard her. She did not even heard her own voice.

The kinshin let her go and paid attention to the scythe, trying to get away from the red and black blade that was piercing his weird body. But instead, Soul pushed deeper, harder, making the kinshin cry in pain.

Maka slopped to the ground. She tried to get up, not minding the pain on every part of her body. She tried to focus her eyes to Soul who is now fighting the kinshin.

His white hair is dancing with the wind while avoiding the enemy's attacks. Honestly, it was lovely to watch him: body easily dodging, swaying with the wind as if he's dancing and not in a fight. His right arm currently transformed into a scythe and its colors are shining brightly under the night sky. It looked like her weapon has the advantage in this fight. The kinshin cannot even managed to reach him.

She leaned on a wall to support herself. _"We will win."_ she said to herself. Why did she even thought that they will fail their mission?

But when she searched for Soul's face, she froze.

He has a deathly toothly grin flastered on his face and his eyes are even redder than blood – darker than the night. His glare was frightening, it's piercing through the soul. Eyes that are showing intense anger - like wolves lurking in the shadows just waiting for a chance to swallow you whole. She saw him like this before but whenever she see his insane eyes like those eyes right now, she felt fear.

It made her shiver.

She looked at him again. He grinned mischievously at the kinshin which made it even angrier, giving her weapon faster swings of its blade and chain. But Soul, though he is smiling, looked pissed.

 _ **No,**_ she corrected herself. _**He is mad.**_

They turned into a corner and she doesn't know what's happening now. All she can hear were the gushing of the wind, the leaves of the trees, bricks breaking and the clashes of blades. She looked for Soul and tried to run slowly to go where she can hear them.

She managed to find them. She can see them now but she really cannot tell what's going on. But feeling his wavelength, she can feel his anguish and his intent to kill.

Then, she heard a loud crash. Something or someone fell to the ground followed by a groan, that was definitely Soul's.

A/N: This chapter is short, I know.. and I apologize. I'll try to make it longer :)


	3. Chapter 3

"Your soul, is mine." Soul said before he raised his scythe in the air, and gave a final blow to the kinshin, turning it into a floating red orb.

He looked up, steadying his breathing and stared at nothing. His anger made his body shiver. "I did it.." He said to himself and exhaled slowly calming his body and senses. Insanity almost got him. But he got control. He was in control even with the rage he was feeling. "We did it." Remembering his meister, his heart made a loud thud. _"Maka!"_

"Soul!"

He immediately turned to where the voice came from and instantly felt relieved when she saw her, seeing she's safe. The girl with pig tails slowly walked towards him with a smile on her pretty but swollen face.

"Jeez." He managed to smirk.

"You did it Soul! You did it!" She said happily while glancing at the floating red orb not too far from his back. Aside from her swollen face, her whole image is distorted. From her hair down to her shoulder, to her torn clothes. There were marks of blood on most part of her body, bruises and scratches all over her tiny frame. She was even holding her left arm trying not to groan while moving towards her weapon.

He walked to meet her. He stopped when he is a few inches from her and shoved his hands deep into the pockets of his leather jacket. He looked at her from her face to her boots. "You look beat." He teased her.

She smiled. "I am beat." And fidgeted on the edge of her skirt. She tried not to wince when she put her arm up and gave her a weak fist bump on his shoulder. "You did it." She said proudly.

His eyes softened with what she did. "Yeah, I guess **we** did it". Lord Death, he thought he'd never going to make it.

There was a short silence.

Soul continued to looked at her. Her emerald eyes are smiling, not worrying a little bit about what happened. She was even smiling at him now.

"Dammit", he cursed under his breathe and pulled Maka into a tight embrace. Not too tight though, he does not want to hurt her even more that she had.

Maka looked at him. "Soul..?" Curious of his actions, she asked.

He hugged her a little tighter making sure not to crush her completely - if that is even possible. But God, he was thanking every piece of her for holding on. For every second that was not wasted. For him arriving not too late and soon enough to save her. He can't imagine what would happen if..if..

After a few seconds, she returned his embrace.

He shut his eyes, feeling weak. "I...I was scared." He mumbled in her shoulders. "I thought I..I.." With those thoughts of what might have happened, was killing the hell out of him.

"What, what did you say..? I can't hardly hear-"

Abruptly, he let go. Holding her in her shoulders, he asked. "Why did you let that asshole take me away?!" Obviously avoiding her question and trying to divert her attention.

Clueless at first, she did not answer. But when it hit her what he just said, she spit back."Wha- I- I didn't Soul, you know that!"

He walked to the orb and ate it - the cool way. And he went back to Maka. "But still, I-". He was cut off when he saw red liquid dripping from Maka's shoulder. He is guessing it was from her clash with the wall earlier. She unconsciously hold her arm again when she noticed where his eyes were and winced. He guess she was trying too hard not to show him she's in pain but he already knew.

He knows her better than anyone else.

He sighed. He kneeled and turned his back to her, urging him to climb up. "Let's go home". They still need to look for his bike and was not surprised that she did not retaliate. She warmly smiled before she climbed unto his back.


End file.
